iPod
by Sinful Princess
Summary: o o; I don't know anymore, read and tell me.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any songs mentioned.

Warning: smut, slash, fluff, idk? o_o; OOC.

A/N: ^_^; Yeah, gave up on Joey's accent...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Joey is in the lunch room, listening to to his iPod, smiling as the music flows from his headphones.

"Hey Joey! What you listening to?" Tristan asks grabbing for the blond's iPod.

"Trist, quit it will ya? I dun wanna lose this thin'!" Joey says annoyed, moving his iPod out of Tristan's reach.

"Oh come on Jo, just let me see it!" Tristan whines jokingly grabbing for the music device.

"Dammit Tristan, no!" Joey jumps up and runs from the table.

His friends watch him leave, confused. "Sheesh, what bug's up his ass?" Tristan wonders out loud biting into his pizza.

Yugi, Yami, and Tea shrug. "No clue." Yugi says shaking his head.

Out in the hall, Joey leans against the lockers lost in his music. 'Sorry guy's, but I can't let cha'll see what I been listenin' to.'

The lunch bell rings and Joey takes off his headphones. Slipping his iPod into his pocket, he starts walking to class, and walks right into a certain blue eyed CEO.

"Watch where you're walking mutt, or I'll call the pound."

"Shut up moneybags." Joey growls back blushing slightly.

"Not a chance you runt." Kaiba says, smirking at the flustered blond.

Joey growls again pushing past the brunette.

Kaiba smirk grows wider as he picks Joey's iPod up off the floor. 'I've got you're toy puppy, you'll be back to get it.'

Once in class, Joey reaches into his pocket and curses under his breath. 'Where did it go?' Then he remembers bumping into Kaiba. "Fuck!"

Joey storms from class, to class, looking for Kaiba. 'Bastard, where are you?!'

The final bell rings, and Joey rushes out of the school to find Kaiba before he gets in his limo, but when he gets to the schoolyard he sees Kaiba's black limo pulling away.

"Fuck!" Joey punches the brick wall, making his knuckles bleed.

Kaiba chuckles, smirking. 'Lets see what puppy listens to.' He scrolls through the playlists, but stops dead when he finds one titled "Kaiba".

Interest peaked, the brunette opens the playlist and sees;

One Love - Aiden  
Thinds I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne  
The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang  
Gimme More - Britney Spears  
Because The Night - Cascada  
Cold - Crossfade  
Standing Still - Jewel  
Walk With Me In Hell - Lamb Of God  
Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects  
Shadows - Red  
I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace  
I Touch Myself - The Divinyls  
Shut Up And Sleep With Me - Sin With Sebastian  
Closer To God - Nine Inch Nails  
Missing - Evanescence

Kaiba's jaw drops in shock. 'These songs make him think of me?'

Blinking at the list, he decides to listen through it as well.

Putting in the ear-buds, Kaiba traces the edges of the blonds music player absentmindedly.

When the limo reaches the Kaiba mansion, the young CEO gets out, lost in the music.

Kaiba blushes slightly, realizing he's thinking of the puppy while listening to each song.

"Seto!" A voice screeches. The next thing said teen knows is that he's been chibi glomped by his little brother.

"Mokuba, what have I said about tackling me the moment I walk in the door?" Kaiba raises an eyebrow at the purple eyed, mop topped boy clinging to him.

"You said I had to give you a warning, and I did!" Mokuba grins happily. "You probably didn't hear me with Joey's earphones in." He giggles jumping off his brother.

"How did you know they're the mutt's?"

The boy shrugs. "He came by here about five minutes ago asking if you where here. I asked why, and he said you stole his iPod."

"Oh Seto..?" Mokuba blinks as his brother runs up the stairs. He shrugs. 'Oh well, he'll see that I told Joey to wait in his room in a second.'

A few seconds pass and Mokuba can hear music. 'Yep, Seto knows Joey's here.' For a few minutes all he can hear is the music, then a door slam, and silence. 'Have fun onii-chan.' Mokuba giggles. 'I'm glad your room is sound proof!'

~~~Upstairs at that time~~~

Seto opens his bedroom door, and is greeted by The Divinyls "I Touch Myself" and a panting, cum covered, blond puppy sitting at his desk.

They stay silent, locking eyes. Joey flushes red, and looks away first, now more interested in his clothes that lay in a pile on the floor.

Seto scans the room, steps inside, and slams the door. He glances at the blond, who's still cherry red, then at the pile of clothes. He smirks and Joey shivers.

"So puppy, these songs," He holds up the iPod. "make you think of me, and the dirty ones make you horny" He walks over to the younger teen and whispers in his ear. "for me..?"

Joey shivers. 'Kaiba being so close to me, his hot breath on my ear, him finding me like this, that seductive tone he's using, him hearing those songs on my iPod. It's too much!' Panting slightly, Joey nods, just as "Shut Up And Sleep With Me" by Sin With Sebastian starts playing.

Kaiba smirks, grabbing Joey by the wrist, and throws him onto the plush king sized bed.

Joey looks at the other teen with wide amber eyes. "W-what are you doing?"

"Showing you what these songs do to _me_." Kaiba pins the blond's hands above his head, and chuckles as Joey's face twists in horror.

"What? No!" Joey thrashes about, but the grip on his wrists only tightens.

Kaiba leans down, biting the shell of Joey's ear sharply. "Oh come now puppy, if you didn't want this, you wouldn't have that playlist with my name as the title." He practically hisses into the blond's ear.

Joey chokes back a moan as Kaiba's breath washes over his ear. "Kaiba... stop it." He murmurs, panting slightly.

"Not after listening to those songs, and finding you jacking off at my desk, stark naked." Kaiba breathes out, eyes clouding with lust.

Joey moans quietly, shuttering at Kaiba's words.

Kaiba smirks. "Call me Seto, I want to hear you scream it."

Joey quivers as Seto lick and nips his ear. "Ah... oh Seto..." Joey pants out as Kaiba begins licking, sucking, nibbling, and nipping from his ear to the nape of his neck.

"Good puppy, whimper and whine for me." Kaiba grins pulling back to look at the blond.

Joey shudders, pleading with tearful caramel eyes for Kaiba to make him his. "My body's longed for you so long Seto... take me, make me your pet."

"You've _always _been my pet Wheeler, I'd never of thought you'd _want _to be though." Kaiba hisses lustfully, making Joey shudder again.

"Seto...!" The blond whines, gripping Kaiba's shirt.

Kaiba chuckles, biting the younger teen's collarbone playfully.

"Come on puppy, lets play." Kaiba mumbles, slipping his arms around Joey's waist.

Joey grips Kaiba's shirt tighter, wrapping his legs around the brunette's waist, clinging to him. "Seto, where are we going?"

"Outside. There's a clearing in the woods, where we can be the animals we really are." Kaiba growls softly, a sharp spark in his icy blue eyes.

Kaiba carries Joey down the stairs, smirking. "Want a blanket?"

Joey nods, blushing.

Kaiba chuckles, geting a blanket from the closet, Joey nuzzles him, shivering slightly.

As Kaiba wraps the light blanket around the blond, someone giggles, and both teens look down the hall toward the front door, and see Mokuba nearly crying.

"What are you two doing?!" He slumps against the wall holding his sides. "If you want someone to see you, just videotape it and broadcast it from Kaiba Corp.!" The boy collapses laughing.

Both teens blush feverishly, and look down.

Something clicks in Seto's mind. "How did you even have a clue to what we were gonna do Mokuba?"

Catching his breath and getting up Mokuba smiles. "Kids at school, the internet, common sense."

Kaiba blinks at his younger brother. "But... when did y-"

"Seto, I'm at that age where I'm learning and understanding these things. I know about what you're planning to do. I know the names of different positions, different obsessions, and all that. I'm not that innocent anymore." He giggles as his brother's face contorts into a mix of anger, shock, and disbelief. Joey just blinks at him strangely.

He opens the front door smiling innocently. "You two have fun!" He winks and goes into the living room.

The two teens stare out the open door, as the T.V. in the living room clicks on.

Joey shudders slightly as a cool spring breeze blows into the hall. "Can we get going?" He tugs the blanket closer around himself.

Kaiba chuckles and begins walking out the door towards the far wooded area of his yard, but glances back at the door, wondering if he blocked the gay porn channel.

Joey laughs knowing what Kaiba's wondering. "So what if he's watching yaoi? He's at the age where he's trying to figure out his own sexuality! Plus, having a gay older brother, he's more likely to be bi or gay himself!"

"How that hell do you know that Wheeler?!" Kaiba snaps.

"'Cause when Serenity found out I was gay, she admitted to me she swings both ways." Joey shrugs smiling.

Kaiba gawks slightly, trying to figure out what shocks him more; the fact his younger brother may be bi or gay. the fact Joey was the one to point it out, or that Joey's sister is bi.

"It's all three."

"What?" Kaiba spits, coming back to reality.

"All three shock you, none more shocking than the other." Joey states blankly.

"..."

They arrive at the clearing soon after.

~~~Back at the house~~~

Mokuba smiles watching T.V. and thinking about what Seto and Joey may be doing.

"Onii-chan..." He sighs munching on pocky. "You're lucky, I wish Yugi loved me back, like Joey does you."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O_O; Umm... okay, this was meant to be a puppyshipping fic, but I think it's gonna turn into a chibishipping fic..


End file.
